Nightfall's Prophecy
=HailClans members Leader: Emberstar: white tom with brown, black and orange paws Deputy: Kinkfur- ginger tom Medicine cat: Heatherscar- mottled gray she-cat, apprentice: Leopardpaw- leopard spotted tom Warriors: Redflair- redish brown tom, Woodear- brown tabby tom apprentice: Windpaw- very light brown she-cat, Shimmertail- long haired white she-cat, Flamepelt- dark ginger she-cat apprentice: Dovepaw- light gray she-cat, Raindrop- brown tom, Rosefur- tabby she-cat with blue eyes. apprentice Bluepaw- blue gray she-cat, Fawnleap- light brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly and green eyes, Fernflower- black she-cat with white patches apprenice Snowpaw- white tom, Nightfall- night black she-cat with ice blue eyes, Graytail- white tom with a gray tail apprentice Leafpaw- tortiseshell and white she-cat with big pointy ears, Willowleaf- light orange she-cat, Juniperfur- black tom. apprentice Owlpaw- tabby tom with huge yellow eyes, Goldenwish- beautiful golden dappled She-cat apprentice Mothpaw- orange tom with muscluler shoulders. Queens: Featherlily- tortiseshell she-cat, mother of Jaykit and Sandkit, Amberdapple- light brown she-cat and ginger underbelly and amber eyes, mother of Daisykit, Ivykit and Dawnkit. Elders: Larchbelly- brown tabby tom with a gray muzzle, Hollyvine- pale yellow she- cat, Shadow- black tom formerly a rogue. Chapter 1 Nightfall woke with a start. Her black fur was fluffed and her blue eyes shone. She got up and walked out of the den. Emberstar, the leader, was talking to Flamepelt, his mate. "Do you want me for a patrol" she asked knowing that the dawn patrol had just left. Emberstar walked over to her and agreed that she could go with Redflair, Woodear and Shimmertail for a hunting patrol. Nightfall walked to the warriors den and told them to come and join her on a hunting patrol. It was late greenleaf so the prey would be running good. Shimmertail padded toward Nightfall. "shall we split up"? she asked. Nightfall agreed and caught three shrews. She started to head back when she heard a voice whisper "the sun will rise, and all will fall." She shivered. She did not know what it meant, but she knew it was a important prophecy and she had to talk to Heatherscar, the medicine cat.Heatherscar can interpert signs and prophecys so she was the right cat to see. She raced back to camp not waiting for the rest of the patrol. She had to talk to Heatherscar before sunhigh patrol was going out because that was the patrol she and her apprentice went on to get herbs. When Nightfall got back to the camp Some warriors and their apprentices were gathered aroung the fresh kill pile. She poked her head into the medicine den and saw Heatherscar and her apprentice, Leopardpaw. "What do you want" said Leopardpaw. "I want ot speak to Heatherscar, alone." Leopardpaw padded out of the den and picked up some borage leaves for Featherlily, a nursing queen whos milk had not come for her two kits Jaykit and Sandkit. Heatherscar was the first to speak. "I suppose you got a prophecy for me." Chapter 2 Nightfall stared in suprise. "How did you know I had a prophecy"? she said. Heatherscar opened her mouth but said nothing. "I talked to StarClan last night. They said they would deliver a prophecy to the night black pelted cat. They are prophecied to have power to control the HailClans future." She would save her clan and the future. She wanted to tell evryody that she would save the whole clan! From kits to elders and warriors to deputies. She was so special! " I'm going to tell Emerstar and Willowleaf and also Juniperfur. Heatheratiails eyes grew wide."you cant tell the whole clan!" she shouted. "You will ruin StarClans wish!" Nightfall still Didn't understand. Why whould it be bad to tell all of HailClan that there is might be trouble coming. "Why is it so bad that I tell a few warriors and Emberstar?" Heatherscar stared at the entrance then replied. " I can not tell you but soon you will understand." Nightfall got up and padded out of the den. She wanted to tell everybody that she had power stronger than anybody in her clan. The hunting patrol had already come back. Redflair walked over to her. "Why did you abandon us?" he asked disapointingly. She felt bad forr abandoning them but she had to talk to Heatherscar. Nightfall di not reply buy simply padded over toward the fresh-kill pile. her littermate, Graytail, walked over to her. He had lost his ear in a horrile battle with RainClan. He pushed a rabbit in front of her. She badly wanted to tell him but she knew it would ruin the prophecy. "Whats wron? is somthing you need to tell me?" Nightfall felt bad. She had promised Heatherscar that she would not tell anybody about it. "Meet me at the training hollow at moonhigh and I'll tell you." Chapter 3 The moon shone in they sky with the little tiny stars. It was just about moonhigh and Nightfall was on her way to meet her brother, Graytail. She was not supposed to tell anybody but since he was her kin she thought it would be fine. Nightfall reached the training hollow and Graytail was waiting there with a squirrel in his mouth. he jumped on a rock and dropped his prey. "What did you want to tell me that was so secret?" He mewed. Leaves whisped aroud in the forest. it was begining to get colder and colder. "what do you have to say? Its getting cold and I want to curl up in my warn den." His eyes were very serious. " I....uh.... I know I should not tell you this but here was this prophecy that told me that the sun will rise and all will fall." Nightfall blurted. Graytail flicked his tail across her mouth. "you really belive those voices inside your head? are you sure that a real prophecy?" he relplied. Nightfall had rage builded inside of her. This was a real prophecy and even Heatherscat said it was. " Well if you just don't believe me you'll see it for yourself." Graytail padded up to her "if we even get in a battle." Nightfall stormed away leaving her brother behind. She was very angry with him. He treated her as if she was a helpless kit. She finaly arrived at camp and curled into her den without waking any of her den mates. " I'll show him . I will save all of HailClan and my brother will finally believe me and she drifted off into a deep sleep. Chapter 4 Nightfall was in a forest with tall trees and a river flowing into a pool. She was in StarClans hunting grounds. A light brown tabby she-cat with a white underelly appeared. "You must be Nightfall. I'm Lilyshadow, a member of StarClan. I have come to ask about that prophecy you had heard." Nightfall jumped a step backwards. Didn't this cat give her the prophecy? " Can you tell me what that prophecy means? Ive been waiting to hear what it means." "I can't tell you. You have to wait. but what I can tell you is that you must be prepared. The danger you must face is threatning to all clans including other clans. " she meowed. Lilyshadow stated to fade and Nightfall woke up.The dawn light was filling in the warriors den. She got up and padded toward her brother.She was still very mad that he did not believe her. Graytail flicked his tail crossly. "I bet your still mad at me" he meowed. "Can't you just believe me . This is a real threat to all clans and we can all die" Nightfall replied. Goldenwish and her apprentice Mothpaw padded up to graytail and Nightfall. "What are you cats arguing about?" Goldenwish asked. "oh nothing" Nightfall replied. "If you want to go on the sunhigh patrol its about to leave. I already joined. do you want to come?" she asked Nightfall. "sure I would love to." She glanced at her brother one last time and padded of with Goldenwish and Mothpaw. Chapter 5 The sunhigh patrol was just leaving. Flamepelt, Dovepaw, Goldenwish, Mothpaw, Juniperfur, Owlpaw and Nightfall were all on that patrol. They headed toward the RainClan border. The scent markers were fresh on the RainClan side. As They started to mark the borders on that side there was a scuffling sound in the undergrowth. Kinkfur appeared and had two mice in his jaws. "nice catch" said Dovepaw. Kinkfur nodded in reply as he bounded into the forest leaving the patrol alone. "Well were all done marking the RainClan borders so shall we head to the GrassClan border?" asked Flamepelt. "Yes we should before it rains." gray clouds hung in the sky when the sun was hiding. " Better not waste time standing by this border when we got another border to mark and rains coming" mewed Mothpaw. They set of towards the GrassClan border. Soon as they arrived, a GrassClan patrol was marking their borders. "Finally we see a border patrol. I thought you never cared about marking borders" sneered a thin brown tabby. "We always mark our border you just can smell them. No wonder you cats always cross our border" Owlpaw retorted sharply. "Owlpaw we don't want to cause a fight so shut your mouth" Juniperfur replied. Owlpaw padded into the forest with the rest of the partrol after they were finished marking the borders. "Stupid furballs" mutterd Mothpaw. Just when they got to the middle of the forest, there was a near by rustling sound. There was and strange scent linguring around. Just that moment a group of odd cats wandered out of the bushes. "Rogues!" Chapter 6 Nightfall stared in horror. A large tabby tom with amber eyes stared at them. "What are you smelly flea bags doin' on our territoriy?" he growled. "This is our territory. Stay off!" Flamepelt retorted. "We don't have----" a small light brown tabby cat began. "shhhhhh Jadie" mutterd a ginger cat. "Who are you?" meowed Dovepaw. "You don't need to know" mewed Jadie. In a heartbeat, the large tabby tom leaped on Owlpaw as they began to fight. "Owlpaw run back to camp! All of you retreat!" shouted Flamepelt. Nightfall dashed towards the HailClan camp hoping that the rogues would not follow. Soon as she neared the camp she heard terrified yowls coming from the camp. No they reached the camp! Nightfall raced into the camp to find cats fighting the rogues. then she heard a voice whisper " The sun will rise, and all will fall." Then she saw a light brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly. It must be Lilyshadow! She ran to meet the figue but it ahd diapeappered. She saw Her best friend, Fawnleap and Fernflower fighting a small tortiseshell cat. the camp was filled with caterwaulling cats. this must be the time to save her clan just as the prophecy had said. She ran to find he brother. He was fighting a tabby tom with huge shoulders. She felt claws rake down her spine as she saw Jadie. Nightfall ran as fast as she could to Emberstars den When she dashed in Emberstar was pinned down by a large ginger tom. She did not know what to do to save her clan. How can she fight off all these rogues before sunrise? Just then she heard a voice. " I will tell you what to do." Chapter 7 Nightfall wanted to believe that this cat was giong to bring help. "What are you going to do?" she snapped. "You need to follow your heart" the cats replied smoothly. Nightfall felt like clawing the she-cats ears off. " I have no idea" she retorted. "Okay, listen carefully. Spread mashed death berries all over camp floor, so when they lick their paws, they die." She thought it was mouse-brained. Are you crazy? but she bit back the reply. " Where do I get them?" She asked. " Look closely and you will find them soon enough." As soon as the cat dispeared, Nightfall ran into the forest. She raced through brambles in the undergrowth. Soon as she got to the Dip in the land, she ran through the undergrowth. She searched everywhere for the berries but could not find any, I WILL CONTINUE LATERZ. [[User:Willowpath1|Willowpath1]] 00:10, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Willowpath1 <3 =^.^